Partners
by Lady Etiquette
Summary: Eddie makes a decision about her partnership with Jamie. But a crisis changes everything and they must rediscover themselves and their partnership under the watchful eyes of the NYPD and the Reagan family. 'Jamko" and Reagan family angst. These lovely characters do not belong to me, but just borrowing them for some fun. Rating for some language and suggestiveness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is my first attempt at a story for Blue Bloods. Not sure if my style works, but here goes. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. :-)

* * *

The 12th Precinct buzzed with activity, as it always did on Monday before the evening shift change. Jamie Reagan was following his partner, walking quickly behind her, his long strides easily catching up to her. "Wait up, Janko!" Her short five-foot-nothing frame and blond head cut a path through the sea of black uniforms in front of them. He had just suited up and after the weekend his utility belt and service weapon felt heavy as he walked, but his need for comfort couldn't compete with his building anger since he saw the night tour roster which was crumpled in his right hand.

Eddie kept heading for the ladies locker room, extending an arm out in front to push the door open. She had been dreading this conversation and her partner's reaction. She decided to pretend it was all about nothing. "There's nothing to discuss, Reagan, and it's really not a big deal," she said over one shoulder in a matter of fact way as she breezed through the doorway and toward her locker.

Jamie paused momentarily. Despite the wording on the door that was closing in his face he followed her in anyway. "C'mon, Eddie, what's this all about?"

"Look, Jamie," her voice was tight as she tried to conceal her emotions and sound convincing. "It's no big deal, ok? Nothing's wrong. It's just a reassignment for a few weeks. I wish you wouldn't take it so personal."

His own rule of thumb was coming back to haunt him because he was taking it personally. "No big deal?" He was getting a migraine. He held up the piece of paper that he had been clutching in his hand. "Eddie, we've been together for two years." He caught himself—it was a slip of the tongue that came out of his mouth before he could stop. "Er, that is, you know, I mean we've been riding together for two years and after everything we've been through I find out that you've requested another partner by reading it on the patrol roster?" He was conflicted. This would be for the best _,_ he told himself. Working with other cops meant he could actually do something about his feelings for Eddie. But the thought of a tour without her made him miss her already. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

She yanked open her locker and tossed her purse in to it. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I just didn't think you'd make a federal case out of it. You've changed partners before without telling me. How is this different?"

He rolled his eyes. "Here we go." He knew she had him on this score, but the lawyer in him deflected it as he crumpled the paper in his hand in to a ball and threw it across the room in to the trash. "That was totally different. I was trying to help a fellow officer. I did not request a permanent reassignment"

"And neither have I," she argued as she began pulling her t-shirt over her head. "It's only for a few weeks, Reagan."

The sight of her undressing short circuited his brain. His hands adjusted his belt again. "Six weeks to be exact, but who's counting."

"Apparently you are," she huffed out, glaring at him. She suddenly became aware she was standing in her jeans and a pink bra. She tugged on a black t-shirt over her head.

He reached in to her locker and pulled out her Kevlar vest and handed it to her. "I'd just like to know why." He stood staring back at her, his voice growing quiet. It was just the two of them in the locker room and silence hung all around them. "If there's something we need to talk about, Eddie, I wish you'd tell me."

Her mind raced to find the right words. He was her partner. She could tell him everything, and yet nothing. She couldn't tell him that despite her attempts to date other men and view him as her police partner she couldn't deny her feelings for Jamie any longer. She thought he had begun to feel the same way until the previous autumn; but after a domestic call they had responded to there had been a distance and he had made it a point to see other women. She had encouraged him, of course, but that was a cover to hide her own emotions. It was laughable and Eddie decided she couldn't pretend anymore. "Look, Reagan, we've been riding together a long time," she started, trying to keep her emotions out of her voice as she pulled her vest on and slipped her arms through a black uniform shirt and began buttoning it. "I just thought it would be good for both of us to work with other cops in the precinct. You know, mixing it up and team building with other officers. That's all. It's not anything subversive, I promise."

He searched her face trying to tell if it was the truth, knowing she was as good at hiding her emotions as he was. She sounded sincere but he couldn't read her expression. "Well, can you at least tell me who you're riding with?"

Before Eddie could answer there was a knock on the door followed by a man's voice. "Hey, Eddie. Roll call's in five. You coming?"

Jamie looked toward the door and the back at her. " _Rigetti_?" He sounded exasperated, aiming a thumb over his shoulder. "You're riding with Rigetti again? What's with you two?"

She thought she detected some jealousy in his voice, but told herself that couldn't be possible. "He's a good cop, Jamie, and we've ridden together before. Remember, during your campaign-for-justice to ride with Kara?" Her frustration rose back up as she pulled her uniform pants and belt out of her locker.

He studied her closely, searching her eyes. "So you're not going to tell me what this is all about?" He waited for an answer. He knew hell would freeze over before he got one. She was stubborn, but it was one of the things he loved about her.

Jamie's hazel eyes were locked with hers. At times like this he could take her breath away. She softened her voice. "It's not about anything, Reagan. I just don't think police partners need to be attached at the hip twenty-four-seven." She looked back in to her locker, avoiding his gaze…and the ache of her own heart. Her fingers tugged at the button of her jeans as she steadied herself.

 _Police partners,_ he recited in his head. He hadn't heard her put it like that since their first weeks together. He felt his heart and his hope sinking in his chest. "Alright then. If it's what you want, Janko," he breathed out. "But I'll miss working with you." In truth what he was going to miss had less to do with work and more to do with spending eight hours a day together. During their tours he had her all to himself. They ate every meal together, discussed their work and the world around them. She had called their one year service-date their 'anniversary' and he liked it. He suddenly felt alone and empty. He had lied to Sgt. Renzulli and was still lying to himself—he did have a thing for his partner, but he was going-along to get-along. "I guess I'll head to roll call." He turned and headed for the door. "I wouldn't want to get in the way of _team building,_ " he added sarcastically, jerking the door open.

Mike Rigetti stood outside the locker room. "Hey, Reagan. No hard feelings, right? I mean, now that Eddie's my partner." His tone was more comical than serious but a gloating smile covered his face.

Jamie leaned in and corrected him. " _Temporary_ partner." He was debating putting his fist through a wall or Mike's face. "Just make sure you have her back, Rigetti." He turned and headed for the assembly room.

Eddie slumped against her locker, thankful their conversation was over. She already felt lost knowing Reagan would not be seated beside her for the next 6 weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Officer Steve Wozniski took another sip from his coffee, feeling somewhat awkward to be seated next to Jamie in the squad car. "I gotta tell ya, Reagan, it feels weird riding shotgun here with you."

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked. He liked Wozniski. They had gone to the academy together and had ridden together a few times their first year. He tried to put the whole thing with Eddie behind him, which was easier said than done since he was also wondering where she was. It was eight p.m. and he knew she liked to stop for ice cream or a deli sandwich. He pushed the thought out of his head and flexed his fingers around the steering wheel tightening his grip.

"Because, you know, you and Janko. You've been partners since Christ was a Corporal."

Jamie laughed but had a strange sense of satisfaction that other officers had noticed it. When it came to Eddie he was territorial. "Knock it off, Woz. We're all on the same team. Eddie wanted to have some face time with other cops. It's no big deal." He was lying through his teeth but when he said it out loud it made more sense. Had she been right?

"Well, if you say so, but I think you're one lucky SOB. I've had some great partners, but not a partnership like you and Eddie." He took another draw from his coffee. "And if I weren't happily married I'd also notice that Janko is easy on the eyes. But I'm married, so I don't notice that sort of thing."

Jamie chuckled and glanced at him peripherally. "We're just partners, Woz."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Like I said, it's none of my business. I was just sayin'." As they drove through to the next city block, Wozniski suddenly put a hand out, craning his head around to look back out his window behind them. "Hey, whoa, wait a second Reagan!"

Jamie slowed the car down. "What is it? You see something?" He turned to look out the rear window.

"That alley back there. When we passed it I thought I saw something. Back it up."

Jamie leaned an elbow on the back of the seat and kept looking back over his shoulder as he put the car in reverse and backed up to the previous block. He could see a dark alley come in to view. "What do you think you saw, Woz?"

"I don't know," Wozniski said reaching in to the glove compartment for the night vision binoculars. Holding them up to his face he pushed the button. The night came in to view and he could see the alley in greens and yellows. "Looks like three guys unloading a van, Reagan."

Jamie peered around Wozniski to see out the window. "You think maybe a restaurant delivery?"

"Doesn't look like a restaurant drop off to me. Why would a grocer drop stuff off in the dark? I'd say drugs or illegal firearms." He put the binoculars down. "Let's check it out."

Jaime clicked the lights on and red and blue flashing lights flooded the area. He got out of the car and walked around to where Wozniski stood, holding a flashlight, looking in to the alley. "This is the police!" Wozniski called out. "Come out from there and identify yourselves."

Jamie had a hand on his gun, peering in to the dark alley. "Woz, I got a bad feeling about…." Before he could finish his sentence there was a muzzle flash and the first bullet hit him in his upper left shoulder. "Jesus Christ!" he yelled out, pulling out his service weapon and firing several rounds. He thought he heard someone yell out as though they'd been shot, but he couldn't be sure.

Wozniski dropped to one knee and fired. He saw more muzzle flashes in the alley and aimed at them. The gunfire lit up the alley and he could see two figures scrambling and one on the ground.

Jamie kept firing until he felt the second bullet hit his left thigh. He cried out and fell back against the car. "Woz, I've been hit!"

Wozniski reached up to the radio on his shoulder. "Dispatch this is Twelve David! Shots fired at 33rd and Ellis. Officer down. Requesting multiple units and a bus forthwith!" He crawled over to Jamie. "Reagan, you hit?"

Jamie nodded trying to hold himself up against the side of the car. "Yeah!"

Wozniski grabbed him by the shirt and his vest underneath and began pulling him around to the other side of car, bending down to avoid gunfire. "Back-up should be here any second!"

As the words left Wozniski's mouth the sound of sirens came around the corner. The head lights of another NYPD squad car screeched toward them, slamming to a halt. The driver door flew open. It was Eddie. She jumped out and Rigetti was right behind her from the other side of the car.

"Eddie!" Jamie called out, sliding down the side of the car to the pavement.

She knelt next to him. "Reagan," she breathed out, panic filling her voice. "Oh my God! Where are you hit?"

He winced in pain. "My arm and thigh."

Eddie bent over and looked at his wounds. "The arm isn't bleeding too badly, but we need to get pressure on that thigh." She placed a hand on his thigh, gingerly at first. "This is gonna sting, Jamie, ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah, ok, just do it." As Eddie's hand pressed against his leg a bolt of pain shot through his body and he clenched his teeth. "Jesus!"

"I'm sorry Reagan, but this is the only way!" She looked at Wozniski. "How long for the bus?"

Woz was reloading his gun. "Five, maybe ten minutes."

Eddie shook her head emphatically. "No, no, that's too long! He needs a doctor now!" Two more patrol cars careened around the corner and jerked to a halt. "Let's get him in the car! Rigetti and I can take Reagan to St. Vince's. Can you handle it here with the cavalry?"

"Yeah, go, go!" Woz yelled as he jumped and leaned against the car, aiming his weapon in to the alley. He was joined by the other officers, weapons drawn over the roof of the car.

Janko and Rigetti helped Jamie to their squad car, and laid him down on the back seat. Eddie tossed the keys to Rigetti. "You drive! I'll stay with Reagan!" She crawled on the floor in back. As she knelt down, gunfire suddenly crashed through a window and an explosion of glass filled the car like ice shrapnel exploding all around them.

Jamie reached up and pulled Eddie down on top of him, his arms covering her back and head. "Get down! Get down!" He held her tightly against him, still able to shout over the noise. "Rigetti! Get us the hell out of here!"

Rigetti fumbled with the keys in the ignition and the engine finally screamed to life. "Hold on!" He floored it and the car sped in to the city, tires screeching against the pavement. As the sedan flew through the streets, the city lights blurred outside the windows and the red and blue squad lights flashed, filling the night with the colors of life and death.

Relieved they were moving, Jamie's head fell against the back seat. Eddie was kneeling on the floor beside him. She shrugged her jacket off and folded it like a pillow and placed it under his head. "Thanks, Janko." His voice was becoming hoarse.

"I should be thanking you." She brushed her hand over the top of his head, dusting glass off him, her fingers brushing through his soft brown hair. She kept her other hand against his thigh, still applying pressure. She could feel more blood flowing though her fingers. "It's going to be ok, Jamie. Just a few more minutes and you'll be complaining about hospital food." They shared an uncertain smile in the quiet of the back of the car. "I want you to lay still. Don't move."

Jamie looked up at the window above him and the city lights were a blur. His mouth felt dry. "Rigetti must be doing 90."

She forced a smile trying to stay calm. "Well, there's one consolation, Reagan."

A hint of a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "That you're not driving the car?"

Humor was a good sign, she told herself. "Are you sure you didn't take a hit to the head?" She teased trying to make him smile and sound calmer than she was. It worked. "I don't think the bullet to your thigh hit the artery but I need to increase the pressure." She pressed her hand more firmly against his leg. Jamie nodded and clenched his teeth and arched in pain. She leaned closer to him. "I'm so sorry, Reagan. Just hold on, ok?"

He reached his arm around her, pulling her close. His teeth started to chatter and he shivered. "So cold." He muttered.

Eddie leaned over him, trying to keep him warm. "I think you're in shock."

He nodded. He had been around enough gun shot victims to know she was right. "Yeah. Must be." Her face close to his, he looked up in to her blue eyes. In the darkness of the backseat they sparkled and the flashing red and blue squad lights illuminated her features, making her look like something ethereal. An angel filled with starlight. She was beautiful and he suddenly remembered every minute they had spent together, and a feeling of regret swept over him that it hadn't been more. "Eddie, I need to tell you something." His breathing coming in shorter gasps.

The sound in his voice worried her. "Don't talk like this," She pleaded. "You need to stay still, ok?"

"No, you need to know something." He felt light headed and worried. He didn't want to pass out, or worse, and not have her know. "Renzulli asked me about us. Last year. He threatened to split us up in separate precincts." He paused to catch his breath. "I told him we were partners. But this thing between us…this thing we have…"

"Shhh…" she whispered. "You don't have say anything, Jamie." Everything between them was welling up inside her.

"Yeah, I do." His arm squeezed her against him, tethering himself to her. He was freezing and on a precipice and she was warm and bold; just like the moment they met. The memory made him smile. "I didn't tell him because I didn't want to lose what we share every day. I was afraid, Eddie. Afraid of losing you." He looked up in to her, his eyes sincere and pleading, if it was the last thing he would ever say he had to tell her. "I need you..." His voice trailed off and the whispered confession hung suspended between them. "I need you..."

Eddie rested her forehead against his. "I'm not going anywhere," she breathed out against him, the familiar words pulling them closer together. The worry and emotion nearly overwhelmed her. She whispered against his temple. "You're the bravest man I know, Jamison Reagan. Please stay with me." But as she spoke she felt his arm slip from around her and drop to the floor. She looked at him. "Jamie?" He had passed out and looked pale. Panic flooded her again. She yelled over her shoulder. "Rigetti! Now! Let's move it!"

"Just two more minutes! I can see the hospital!" Mike shouted out in the car glancing at the speedometer which was pushing 100. He knew he was violating about ten police regulations but he kept his foot pressed to the floor. The police commissioner had already lost one son and Rigetti wasn't about to let him lose another.

"We don't have two minutes!" Eddie yelled as she positioned Jamie's head, placing her mouth over his and began mouth to mouth resuscitation. "C'mon Reagan, stay with me! Stay with me!" She huffed out. Jamie was unconscious and the only sound in the car was the urgent cry of the siren and her heart pounding in her chest.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and for your kind reviews! I appreciate it! :-)


	3. Chapter 4

Eddie opened her eyes, still groggy and spent from the previous night. She was still resting in the hospital room that had been provided to her. She couldn't remember how many pints of blood she had given for Jamie, and didn't care. She also didn't care that she was still in the same clothes and probably looked like a wreck. All that mattered was that he was alive and she would do whatever it took to make sure he stayed that way. She reached in to her pocket and fished out her cell phone and checked the time. It was five a.m. The hospital hadn't woken up yet, still quiet and dark. "Jesus," she muttered. She was drained—literally, she laughed to herself—and needed coffee but wanted to check on Jamie first.

After steadying herself on her own two feet, she made her way out in to the hall. She found the signs for the ICU and followed them up to the second floor, to Post Op Recovery and Intensive Care. The nurse's station was unmanned so she quietly peered at the dry board with patient's names, finding Jamie listed in unit number one, just behind her.

His familiar frame was lying under the covers. The sound of the heart monitor was the only evidence of life, softly beeping a steady rhythm. She noticed his uniform hat and jacket on a table. Eddie tip-toed in to the room and rearranged the items on the table, checking to make sure Joe's picture was still inside his service cap. She stood beside the bed, watching him sleep. Color had returned to his face and she was grateful he looked more like himself. She carefully reached down and took one of his hands and was surprised when he stirred.

Jamie's eyes slowly opened and he was acutely aware of where he was. The sharp, throbbing pain in his leg and shoulder instantly reminded him of the previous night's ordeal, but the soft warm hand holding his was a welcome surprise. One beautiful vision had been replaced by another. He looked up at Eddie, happy to see her. "Hey, shorty." He whispered in a quiet, hoarse voice.

Eddie let a worried smile turn up her lips. "Hi," She said, feeling a lump in her throat. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm going to be taking pain meds for a while." He blinked to wake himself up more. "I dreamed about my mother."

Eddie was touched by his admission. "Must have been a wonderful dream." She pulled the covers up over him. "You had surgery. They removed the ballistics and your brother is running them for trace evidence."

"What about the perps in the alley?" He reached for a cup of water and Eddie gingerly handed it to him, helping him take a sip.

"They're in custody," she said, "and one of them is down the hall with a couple of nasty bullet wounds, thanks to you." She smiled proudly at him. "But you shouldn't be talking about all this, Jamie. You need to rest."

He adjusted his head on the pillow to look at her. She looked tired, disheveled and his blood was still on her uniform. "You saved my life, Eddie."

"You're the hero on this, Reagan, not me." She shook her head, looking down at their clasped hands. "The important thing is you're ok. That's all that matters."

He looked concerned. "You look like you've been up all night."

"You don't need to take care of me, Jamie."

He tugged her hand gently. "I like taking care of you. And I want you to get some rest."

She had been so close to losing him. Her emotions welled in her throat and reiterated the promise she made to him the night before. "I'm not leaving my partner."

He wanted to tell her he loved her but instead found the strength to tease her. "Are we partners?" He quipped. "Last I heard you were rolling out with Rigetti these days….teambuilding wasn't it?"

Eddie, laughed, a wave of relief overtaking her at their familiar banter. It was their way these days. "You better be nice to me, Reagan. Three pints of my blood are flowing through your veins."

He smiled. "With your diet my cholesterol probably just went up ten points." He smiled. "You know what they say, Janko. Blood is thicker than water."

Eddie thought about his comment. "Yeah, well, maybe the roll call roster needs to be updated. Teambuilding doesn't get much better than ours, does it?"

He eyes grew more serious. "No, it doesn't."

Linda interrupted them, walking in with a tray of medication. "I thought I heard voices in here." She set the tray on a table.

Eddie suddenly took Linda's presence as her cue to leave. "Well, I guess I better go. Looks like you're about to get some good pain meds."

Linda smiled. "You don't need to run off. You're good for him." She meant it. "But yeah, the pain killers are on a schedule around here. Take these," she said, handing Jamie a glass of water and a Dixie cup with two tablets, which he dutifully swallowed. "You'll be able to go home in a week, but you'll still need around the clock help for a few days once you're released." She busied herself adjusting the IV line as she spoke. "Maybe you two partners can work something out?"

Jamie wanted to cringe at his sister in law's obvious matchmaking efforts but the pain killers were making his head fuzzy. He wondered how that idea would go over with Renzulli but he pushed the thought out of his head.

Eddie could read her partner even when he was drugged. "Well, we don't have to decide that right now. But I'm here if you need me. I'll be back a little later to check on you." She turned and headed for the door.

Jamie's voice called after to her. "Hey, partner."

She turned and looked back. "Yeah?"

"Are we square?"

Eddie chuckled and sighed. "Yeah, I'll let Rigetti down easy." And she meant it.

* * *

 **A/N** Thanks for reading and for your nice reviews and encouragement with this story. :-)


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N** Here we go. Thanks for reading! :-)

* * *

"You're probably glad to finally be getting home from the hospital." Danny said pulling the silver dodge up to the curb of the apartment building. He helped his brother to the door. "Careful, careful," he cautioned in a fatherly tone.

Jamie had a slight limp and his left arm was in a white fabric sling, but otherwise he was moving almost normally again. His irritation at his brother's incessant hovering was bothering him more than his wounds. "I didn't break my leg, Danny, I was shot. I'm ok. Enough with the nagging. You sound like Mom when I sprained my wrist in high school."

"Hey, watch your mouth about Mom. And excuse me for living but you're my kid brother and I care about you, ok? So sue me." He held the door for Jamie and followed behind him. "Speaking of your shooting, the perp that shot you pleaded guilty and is trying to cut a plea deal. Erin's office is prosecuting and she said he's become quite the whistle blower."

"Good. I'm glad. It means it wasn't all for nothing." Jamie eyed the stairs but decided to save his leg the misery and headed for the elevator.

Danny followed still glancing down at Jamie's feet to make sure he didn't trip. "So," he said changing the subject. "Your partner is going to be helping you for a couple of days around the apartment?"

Jamie could detect the suspicion in Danny's voice but ignored it."Yeah. Is there a problem with that? She's my partner."

Danny nodded. "So you two are taking R&R together around your place for three days?" He waited a moment before his next words, gauging his brother's temperament. "That should be plenty of time for the two of you's to talk about this thing between you."

"We're not involved."

"You sure about that? Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm just saying, it's been over two years, Jamie. Nobody's buying the we're-just-friends routine anymore."

Jamie rolled his eyes and exhaled. "Here we go…" He punched the elevator button with a loud thud announcing his annoyance at his brother's line of questioning. "What are your trying to say?"

"That there's obviously something going on between you and Eddie."

Jamie raised his voice, catching himself. "Well then it should stay between me and Eddie. It's none of your business."

Danny loved his brother but had never been comfortable expressing his emotions. "Look, I'm not trying to rag you. I care about you, ok? You're my only brother. When I got called to the hospital last week when you were shot it took ten years off of my life. After what we went through with Joe, I was worried sick, ok?" He took a breath as they walked in to the elevator and he hit the button to the 5th floor. "I just want what's best for you. _Both_ of you. I like Eddie. She's good for you in a way I never saw with Sydney."

Jamie was patiently trying to hear his brother out but it was grating on his nerves. "What? I thought you liked Sydney?"

"I did like her. But Eddie _believes_ in you in way that Sydney never did—or couldn't." He paused deciding he'd said enough for one elevator ride. "But, like I said, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. All I know is you obviously made a choice to stay in the car with your partner, and I get it, but at what cost to the personal life for the both of you?"

Jamie knew Danny was right but wasn't ready to tell his brother that he and Eddie had already begun to open up about their feelings. The elevator stopped and the doors opened with a 'ding'. "I know you're just looking out for me, Danny. But you don't have to worry, ok?"

"I'm looking out for both of you. I like her." He put a hand out to hold the elevator open and knew when he needed to change the subject. "Now, let's go check on your partner and see if your place has been redecorated yet."

* * *

Eddie's head popped out from behind the refrigerator door as Jamie and Danny walked in. She had visited Jamie in the hospital almost daily but was happy and relieved to see him back in his own apartment and in one piece. She also detected some tension between the brothers but tried to ignore it. "Hi," she said cheerfully closing the fridge door. "Can I help with anything?"

"I think you already have." Jamie said, clearly happy to see her. "Something smells really good." He liked walking in to his apartment and finding Eddie. She wore a pink, sleeveless top and jeans, and her hair was down around her shoulders. He couldn't help thinking how pretty she looked. He noticed his small card table had been set for two, with napkins and wine glasses. Maybe all of this was worth getting shot after all.

"Well, it's either me or the fried chicken and mashed potatoes." She propped a hand on one hip to make her point.

Jamie looked surprised. "You mean you cooked it?"

Eddie laughed. "Yes, Reagan, I cooked it. Why are looking at me like that. I have skills, you know. You always have Sunday dinner with your family," she said, "and since you won't be able to be with them today I thought you could still have a nice dinner here." She wiped her hands on a towel self consciously, unsure if this was the best idea. "And a little bird told me fried chicken and mashed potatoes are your favorite."

Danny held up a duffel bag he'd been carrying. "Sooo, where's everyone sleeping ? Where should I drop this?" Jamie shot a glare in his direction.

Eddie didn't miss a beat. "I'm on the sofa."

Jamie's brow wrinkled and he looked at her. "What? No, I'll take the sofa and you take the bedroom."

Danny let out a breath. "Ok, you two, I'll let you duke this out. I need to head over to Dad's for dinner so I'm going to leave you to…whatever this thing is you got going on here."

Jamie gave him a slight glare again but let it go. "Thanks for the lift from the hospital, Danny."

Danny loved his younger brother and it showed. "I'm just glad you're ok, kid. Don't forget what I said." He looked at Eddie. "You're in charge of this one. You got it?" As Eddie laughed, and he headed for the door. "I'm here of you guys need anything." And with that Danny was gone.

She laughed. "You're lucky. He's a good big brother."

"Yeah, he likes to get in my business sometimes, but we're always there for each other." He looked at the bottle of wine on the counter. "So what have we got here? Would you like some?" Jamie went to work finding a cork screw and opening the bottle and pouring two glasses.

They talked as they kibitzed around the kitchen. Eddie filled two plates arranged with fried chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. She put a salad bowl with a tossed green salad on the table and lit several votive candles she had purchased and put them in the center.

As they sat down, Jamie handed her a glass of pinot noir. She looked at him and smiled. Eddie had always wondered what the Reagan family dinners were all about, and now she would find out. "So," she pronounced, "here we are." She had worked with Jamie for over two years and they had eaten hundreds of meals together and had been out for as many happy hours. But she suddenly felt like she was on a first date. Maybe she should have worn her uniform, she wondered.

"Here we are." He echoed. Alone in his apartment having dinner was new territory for them. But he liked it. In the back seat of the car, after he had been shot, Jamie had wished they had had more time together. And now they did.

"How does a Reagan family dinner normally start?" Eddie's eyes were wide with curiosity.

He found himself smiling again. "Well, we usually start by saying grace. We take turns saying what we're thankful for."

"Ok. Do you hold hands or does everyone do their own thing?"

He thought about it before answering. "Well, at my Dad's table he likes to say each man is for himself, so we don't hold hands." He looked in to her eyes, his voice becoming quieter. "But since this is our table tonight, I think we should do what we want."

Eddie glanced down and saw that Jamie placed a hand on the table and it was open. She placed a hand in his and it closed over hers, warm and inviting. She felt butterflies swirl around inside her. "Now what?"

"We each take a turn saying what we're thankful for." He squeezed her hand gently. "You want to go first?"

Eddie shrugged. "Ok." She paused and thought about what she was grateful for. It came to her easy—it was the same thing that had been in her heart for the last twelve days. "I'm thankful for my partner." She felt her voice hitch. "For his safety and recovery." She squeezed his hand in return. "And for putting up with me when I make dumb decisions."

He smiled at her. "And I'm thankful for _my_ partner. For looking out for me and taking care of me." He leaned closer to her. "I'm alive and I'm a better cop because of her…even if she is demanding."

She leaned forward to meet him half way, her face inches from his. "Demanding?" Her voice was light and teasing. "When was the last time I got to drive the car? Huh? Never, that's when."

He whispered playfully at her. "I'm still taking the sofa."

"No, I am because you're still recovering. My rules." She gave back as good as he gave.

"Rich girl." He teased.

Her eyes sparkled and dared him. "Eagle Scout."

* * *

At two a.m. Jamie woke up, a little restless as the dull ache in his leg reminded him his chivalry of insisting Eddie take the bedroom was at a price. But the trade off was he had the tv handy, so he clicked the remote. An old black and white movie flickered to life, filling the living room with a soft grey glow. He went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water, returning to sit on the sofa.

Eddie appeared from the hall to the bedroom, a blanket wrapped around her. "Hey, you ok?"

"What are you doing up?" He liked her middle of the night tousled look better than he did her normal appearance. He also knew he liked it too much.

She padded over to the sofa and sat down beside him. "I heard a noise. I thought it might be you. Did you take any of the pain meds?"

He shook his head. "No, I stopped. They make me feel light headed."

"That's kinda the point, Jamie." She chuckled.

"I took an aspirin. And you're here. So I'm good" He grinned.

She sighed and leaned against his good arm. Jamie raised it, an invitation to get closer and she took it, snuggling up against him. He smelled like vanilla and soap, a combination which she found intoxicating. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and looked up at him. "You don't always have to be so brave you know." She whispered.

He reached a finger up and traced it over her chin. "Neither do you." He whispered back. He leaned toward her and pressed his lips to hers for several seconds, a gesture of his affection. But as he looked back at her he knew it could never be just that. Their eyes locked on each other, and they both knew. He was lost in her gaze, captivated by her and his own feelings. He leaned toward her again, but this time with a different purpose. He brushed his lips against hers. "I can feel you inside of me."

Her breath was being taken away and she felt her heart beating in her chest. "My blood donation?"

"That too," he whispered as his lips softly pulled at hers and she opened her mouth to him, an intimate surrender. He kissed her deeply, their breath mingling between them, lips and teeth colliding and seeking out more like a hunger sweeping over them. Her hand slid haphazardly over his thigh and he moaned in to her, the ache of his wound completely forgotten as the ache of his body took over and his mind was flooded with pent up emotion and passion.

Eddie couldn't catch her breath and she stopped, one of her hands resting on his chest. She wanted him but the thoughts in her head were going around in circles, and she knew that just like the kiss the year before, they would be standing at the same place when it was done. She hated it, but it was true. "We can't."

He rested his forehead against hers. "I know." His voice was quiet but still fuelled with desire.

"We're partners," she whispered, still panting from the kiss. "And you and I both know what that means." She looked up at him, his beautiful hazel eyes reflecting the light from the glow in the room.

He nodded and exhaled. He settled back in to the sofa, stretching his legs out in front him, putting his feet on the coffee table. "Yeah, I know." His arm tucked her against him again. Eddie let her head fall back on his shoulder, rubbing her cheek against him.

He pressed a kiss to her head and held her as tightly as he could. "It's ok. I know." Jamie knew Danny was right. The personal cost had become too much.


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N** Just a few chapters to go! Thank you, thank you so much for reading this story. It's been fun to write! :-)

* * *

Eddie stood in the precinct assembly room looking up at the roll call roster. It had been three weeks since Jamie had been released from the hospital. She had to do a double take at the sight of his name beside hers on the partner assignment list. After their middle-of-the-night kiss they managed to put it—and their feelings—back in a box just as they had done after the first time, and she remained at his apartment for the following three days to help out, their partnership intact. But she thought he would be out at least a full month. She reached up and snapped the roster off the wall and turned to head out to look for him. In her hurry out the door she bumped in to Sgt Renzulli. "Something wrong Officer Janko?" He looked down at her, his Italian features formed in to a question mark.

Eddie looked up in surprise. "Hi, Sarge. I'm sorry. I must be a little preoccupied."

"Is that so?" He asked, in a tone that also sounded slightly skeptical of her answer. "Anything I can help you with Janko?"

Eddie remembered what Jamie had told her in the back seat of the car the night of the shooting—that Renzulli had confronted him about their partnership. She chose her words carefully. "I just happened to see Officer Reagan's name on the roll call and I didn't realize he was returning today." It was true, but her comment hid her worry about Jamie coming back too early.

"That's right. His fitness report was passed this morning. He's been restored to duty." Renzulli seemed to be sizing her up. "You have a concern with that?"

Eddie thought he might be fishing and she didn't want to compromise Jamie's status due to her worries. "No, Sarge, no problem at all. I just wasn't sure when Reagan would be coming back. We don't keep in touch much outside of work."

The last comment was a lie and Renzulli didn't buy it but kept his thoughts to himself. He remembered the conversation with Reagan that left him with more questions than answers. "Uh-huh. I see. Well, he's suiting up now but I think it might be a good idea to see how things go on tour, Janko. Like you said, just to make sure Officer Reagan is a hundred percent."

"Will do. But I'm sure everything's fine." Her promise was sincere. She had every intention of making sure Jamie was ready to return to the street. She ducked to one side around Renzulli and went in search of her partner.

In the men's locker room Jamie was dressed in boxers and a pair of socks. He was stepping in to his black uniform trousers when Eddie's voice called out from around the corner. "Jamie?" Her head peered around the wall at him. "You're here." She hadn't really meant to catch him nearly undressed, but didn't mind the view either.

He huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm here and half naked...as always seems to be the case when you enter the men's locker room."

She leaned against the door jam, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She could see the scar on his left shoulder; healed but still visible. "What I mean is _what_ are you doing here? I thought you were still on medical leave?"

He pulled a black t-shirt on and then his Kevlar vest. "I was but the doc cleared me for duty." He said and kept his eyes on the inside of his locker avoiding Eddie's cross examination. "Is there a problem?"

She didn't want to pressure him—he had already been through enough. But she was worried about him, which was apparent in her voice. "It's only been three weeks since you left the hospital, Jamie. I thought you would have at least another week before coming back to work."

He tucked his shirt in and wrapped his utility belt around his waist, fastening it in place. "Yeah, well, the doc gave me a physical and said I'm good to go." He finally looked at her and could see the concern in her eyes, their blue color darkened with worry. He wanted to put her at ease because he was going stir crazy not working. "It's fine. I'm ready to come back." His voice implied it was nothing.

"And this wouldn't be in part because you hastily told your doctor that you feel a thousand percent and have ants in your pants to get back to work?"

"First of all," he started as he put a foot up on the bench and tightened his shoe lace, "I've never had ants my pants." His attempt at humor fell flat on his partner. "And second, I do feel a thousand percent. So if you're done interrogating me I'd like to get back to work." He pulled his service weapon from the upper shelf. He pulled the magazine out of the Glock, checked it, and pushed it back in to the grip with a loud click and slid it in to his holster, putting an exclamation point on his answer. End of discussion.

She clearly wasn't budging from her position. "I wasn't interrogating you. I just want to make sure you're alright. You went through a lot, Jamie."

He grabbed his jacket and shut the locker door a little louder than he meant to. "Come on, Janko, you know me better than that, I wouldn't do anything stupid." He reached out and gently squeezed her arm. "And I've got the best partner on the force looking out for me."

Eddie swallowed her anger. She was worried about him but decided arguing with him about it at the precinct wasn't a good idea either. "Fine," she agreed. "But I'm driving." She dangled the keys from a finger as she turned and headed for the car.

* * *

Eddie's hands pulled the steering wheel to the right, and the patrol car turned a corner. Turning corners was something that Jamie thought about as he sat in the passenger seat with one arm braced on the door and the other on the seat. Four hours in to their tour and the radio had been quiet. It felt good to be back in the car with her and out on the street. "We've been on tour for four hours, Eddie, and we've only stopped for one meal. By now you're usually talking about cheese steak sandwiches. What gives?" He tried to keep things light and was hoping Eddie would let him but he doubted it.

She liked having him beside her again. It was the little things she had missed. His penchant for talking about old movies, good leads on their casework, his humor, indulging her eating habits…and his hazel eyes. But she was failing to keep her personal feelings in that box with everything else. "I guess I'm just not very hungry today."

She was easy to read and he could see storm clouds forming in her eyes. "Something you want to talk about? Aside from my fitness report, that is." She remained silent and his frustration found its voice. "You know Eddie, I'm a good cop but I'm not a mind reader. So if this is still about my coming back to work I think you need to let it go. I'm good, ok?"

She abruptly turned the car in to an abandoned parking lot, the tires squealing against the pavement, and hit the brakes. Jamie clutched the door and held on. The car jerked it to full stop and she got out, slamming of her door behind her. He followed her out of the car me, slamming his door as well, and stood a few feet in front of her, his hands out at his sides. "Jesus! What's this about?!"

She turned around to face him, anger fixed tightly in her voice. "You know, Reagan, for a guy who is one of the most perceptive people I know, there's a lot you don't pick up on."

"What are you talking about? I told you I'm fine!" His anger got the best of him. "Are you saying you think I can't cut it? That I shouldn't be here?"

"What?" She felt hurt that he might think she didn't believe in him. "Of course not! You're the best cop on the force, Jamie, and this is where you belong. But that's not what this is about."

Now he was thoroughly confused. "Then help me understand!"

She was having a hard time controlling her emotion. "You keep telling everyone how fine you are. Or that you're good."

His face revealed his frustration. "And that's bad?"

She paused, searching his face and could see he didn't understand. "Jamie, it was just a matter of weeks ago that you almost died in the back of a patrol car!" She strained to control the volume of her voice and her eyes watered from the memory and her emotions. "You had two bullet wounds and almost bled to death in my arms! There was blood everywhere. I was covered in it!" She tried to control her breathing but her anger was getting the best of her. "And I thought…I thought…." She needed to catch her breath and didn't want to utter the words. "I thought you wouldn't make it." She felt spent trying to get him to understand what she was trying to say. "And you weren't there when your family walked in to that ER, Jamie. They thought they had lost another son and had to relive that nightmare all over again until you were out of surgery, and even then…" Her voice dropped off and she shook her head, trying to shake off her worry and fear.

Seeing her emotions struck him. Eddie didn't trust people in the same way he did, so she didn't trust people with her feelings. Apparently, not even him. He realized he hadn't thought about her reaction to what had happened—what if it had been her? Reagan's were stoic but the thought of something happening to Eddie made his heart clench in his chest. "I'm sorry, Janko. I didn't mean to sound insensitive. I just didn't think...I wasn't thinking."

She sighed at the first sign that he was seeing her point. "The people around you love you, Jamie."

He took several steps toward her until he was standing directly in front of her, their faces inches apart. His voice and his eyes softened. "And are you one of those people, Eddie?" Neither of them said a word as his question hung between them. She averted her eyes but he waited. "Is that why you asked for the assignment with Rigetti last month? Why you wanted to ride with someone else?" He was sure he knew the answer and hoped he was right. But he wouldn't force the issue.

Eddie felt like she couldn't breathe. How had the conversation gone from making sure he wasn't rushing back to work, to her feelings for him? She looked down at the ground, avoiding his eyes."You're my best friend," she whispered. "I just want to make sure that you aren't rushing back too soon and that you're alright. One hesitation in an incident, Jamie, and it could be deadly for you or someone else."

He put a finger under her chin and nudged her head up until he could see her eyes, bright blue and filled with affection. "And you're my best friend, Eddie. I'm alive because of you." He processed what she had said and knew she was right. He loved that she believed in him as he believed in her. Just like his mother had said in his dream…" _Meet the right person and then meet them in the middle."_

He let out a long breath and reached up to brush a tear from her cheek. "Look, how about this—I can talk to Renzulli about riding a desk for a few days. I'll just say I want to hit the firing range and get caught up." He was quick to reiterate that he didn't think he needed it. "I'm not saying I need it or anything."

Eddie quickly agreed. "Neither am I! Not saying that at all."

"Just as a precaution."

"Absolutely!" She nodded. "Just a precaution."

"OK, I'll do a desk tour for three or four days."

"Five." She said abruptly, teasing him but also testing to see if he would agree to it. She nervously toyed with the car keys in her hand.

He rolled his eyes and tenderly slid a hand down her arm. "Don't press your luck, shorty." He reached for her hand and snatched the keys from her. "And since I'm being grounded for a couple of days I know you won't mind if I drive."

Eddie walked around the car and got in the passenger side. She slid in next to him and fastened her seat belt. "Hey, Reagan. Thanks." She reached over to him and brushed her hand over his arm affectionately. "Thank you."

"You were right, partner." He winked at her and pulled the car out in to traffic and turned right. He glanced back at her and realized that turning corners was something he and Eddie were getting good at.

* * *

Sgt. Renzulli sat at his desk until a knock on the door caught his attention. He looked up and saw Jamie standing in the doorway. "Reagan, glad you dropped by. You have a minute?"

"Sure, boss." Jamie was suspicious of Renzulli's invitation beating him to the punch to request a desk job for the week. Another inquiry in to his partnership with Janko?

"Grab the door, counselor, will ya?" Renzulli got up and walked around to the front of his desk and sat on the edge. "Everything go okay on your first tour back?"

Jamie took a seat in the chair. "Yeah, everything's good, sarge. Thanks. But I was wondering if…"

Renzulli cut him off before Jamie could ask about the desk assignment. "That's good, Reagan…seeing as it's probably gonna be your last." Renzulli looked at him without elaborating, a smile on his face.

"Boss? I don't think I understand." His mind raced. Renzulli said he'd be watching him and Janko, but they had kept their partnership strictly professional especially at work. Hadn't they?

Renzulli reached around and pulled something out of his top desk drawer. "You're being reassigned, Reagan." He turned back around and held out a gold shield. "As of tomorrow morning you're officially Detective Reagan. You're moving up to the 6th Precinct." Renzulli stood and extended his hand. "Congratulations, Detective Reagan."


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N** Thanks to everyone who shared a review. I love reading your input and impressions. Thanks ever so much! Second to last chapter-here you go! :-)

* * *

Jamie knocked on the door to Eddie's apartment, feeling excited and anxious about the news from Renzulli. When she opened the door he was happy to see her wearing one of his hoodies. "I've been wondering where that went. So you're stealing my clothes now?" He said playfully, walking past her.

She kept an innocent expression. "It must have accidentally gotten mixed up in my stuff when I was staying at your place."

"You take partnership to a whole new level, Janko." But in truth he liked seeing her in it, the way it hung down to her thighs. There was something indescribably intimate about her wearing his clothing. "It looks better on you then it does on me." Jamie liked her apartment. It felt like a home, more than his own—maybe because she was in it. He felt relaxed but excited to tell her about his meeting with Renzulli. He knew it wouldn't take her long to get around to asking him about it.

She talked as she walked in to the kitchen and organized bags of Chinese takeout. "So, did you talk with Renzulli?"

"Yeah, I spoke with him."

"How did it go? Who is he assigning me to while you're grounded? Please don't say McKenna—he wears more after shave than the Yankees, but don't say I said that."

Standing in her dining room and watching her he knew he would miss her more than he could imagine. He'd miss this…these moments when they spoke in the language that only people who have been partners for as long as they have would know. "Actually, it didn't go like I had planned."

Eddie looked over at him. "What happened?"

"I never had a chance to ask him because he gave me this." He slid a hand in to his pants pocket and pulled out the gold shield down and set it down on the counter in front of her. It was one of the few times he ever saw Eddie speechless. Her jaw dropped and she looked from Jamie to the shield and back again. "Oh my God, Reagan! What did he say when he handed you this?"

He smiled in spite of himself and shrugged."He said congratulations, Detective Reagan."

"Jamie, this is awesome!" She threw herself around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and it felt good to hold her against him. He remembered the last time he touched her like this the night of their kiss. He could smell her perfume and a hint of the Chinese food…it struck him funny as a perfect combination for Eddie and made him hungry for both.

"We need to celebrate," She said excitedly. "Scotch? Oh, wait, no, I've got some champagne in the fridge!" She opened the refrigerator and spoke as she pawed through its contents, looking for the bottle."So spill it, Reagan! What did you say when Renzulli gave you the shield?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

The room suddenly got quiet and the remark fell in the silence between them as she turned around to look at him. "You said what?"

He shrugged."I said I'd think about it."

She shut the fridge door and stared at him. "I don't understand. Are you saying you actually have to think about this?"

He rolled the answer around in his head before answering. "Yeah, exactly."

Eddie forgot about the champagne and decided to pour two Scotches, and handed one to him. "Why wouldn't you jump at this, Reagan?"

He took a drink of the whiskey. "I just think there are things to consider."

She was starting to feel annoyed. He sounded more like a lawyer and not enough like the cop she knew who acted on a good hunch. "Like what?"

"Well, like if it's really the direction I want to take." He walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Eddie followed him and sat down on the coffee table across of him. "But I thought you've always wanted a chance for a promotion to detective?"

He rolled the glass in between his palms. "I did…I do. But it will change things that I need to think about."

Eddie sipped her drink and looked at him. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why he didn't accept the promotion on the spot. "Jamie, as a detective you'll be upstairs chasing bad guys and solving homicides. You'll be on the detective squad and using that amazing Harvard intellect of yours to outsmart killers and be the voice of their victims. You'll be with the NYPD's best and brightest!" Her voice was filled with excitement and pride for him.

His hesitant eyes looked up at her. "But I won't be with you."

She paused trying to make sense of his comment. They had been partners a long time and it made sense that he'd miss that, but was there more? "What?"

He took a pull from his drink and looked up at her from under his eyes. "It will change everything, Eddie. We've been side by side together for over two years. I can count on one hand the number of tours we haven't ridden together."

"It's been amazing working with you, Reagan. I love my job and I love being your partner. But you've earned this promotion. You were first in your class at the academy, you've made, like, a gazillion felony collars, and you're smart and brave and compassionate." She wasn't embarrassed to be his advocate and it showed.

"Not that you're not a little biased." He smiled at her.

"I don't care if I sound biased. You're the best cop on the force and the best cop for this job. What's holding you back?"

He felt a little unsure of how to say what he needed her to know and whether or not she would panic or throw him out. "Eddie, I can't wait to get to work every day because I get to spend the day with you. And then, after a 12 hour tour, I want to spend more time together with you having drinks or dinner or whatever." He laughed at himself shaking his head, feeling foolish but unable to stop. "You're the person I get to say good morning to, and the person I say good night to, _every day_." He looked at her eyes, lost in heir depths as he talked about his feelings. He stood and walked to a window and studied the drink glass in his hand and spoke as though he were saying what had been on his mind since their first kiss. "I can't imagine not having our partnership in my life, or saying goodnight to anyone else."

She followed him and stood beside him. "And you think I don't feel those things? I love being your partner. But we don't have to have a patrol car to sit next to each other in our lives, Jamie." She reached out and took his hands in hers. "We can sit next to each other having coffee, or watching old movies on Sunday, or going to the park." Her voice became so quiet it was almost a whisper. "We can sit beside each other at a dinner table….or the breakfast table…" Her sentence trailed off but he looked at her and clasped her hands in his. "All I'm saying is," she continued, "I know how you feel but don't let this thing that we have be an obstacle to your dream. You're the finest cop I know and I'll never work with another officer who I respect as much I respect you. But you deserve this promotion."

He thought about the amazing contrast between Sydney and Eddie. He secretly felt he owed Sydney a debt of gratitude for leaving him, because now he realized he no longer had to look around her memory to see the woman who really was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Eddie waited. "Well? What are you thinking?"

A grin turned up the corners of his mouth. "I was just thinking about something my mother was trying to tell me, about paying attention to things that are right in front of me." He reached up with his hand and brushed a fly-away strand of hair away from her eyes. He slowly leaned forward and tentatively touched his lips to hers, once…twice…and then a third time letting their lips slide together. Her teeth softly nipped at his lips and tongue until their mouths watered together with heat and breathless sighs. His arms circled around her waist, pulling her up against him, his hands exploring the curves of her back as she melted herself against him.

The sound of his phone chirping in a pocket wasn't enough to pull them apart. Her fingers slipped in to his hair and he kissed her deeper. Eddie could feel her pulse sky rocket and was lost on a wave of emotions and electricity crashing inside of her and shooting down through her fingers and toes. She reached her arms up around his neck and felt his hand move underneath the hoodie, the warmth of his palm caressing her back as his fingers tips traced over her shoulder blades. Her back arched her up against him until a moan vibrated from his chest and in to her mouth and her legs nearly buckled beneath her.

His phone chirped again and again in his pocket. He stopped and pressed his forehead against hers."Damn," he cursed, sounding out of breath. "I'm sorry but I should check this." He hated taking an arm away from her but had to retrieve the device from his pocket. He glanced at the screen. "Renzulli," he breathed out.

"He probably has us under surveillance," Eddie joked as she placed several small kisses against his neck, still finding refuge in his arms.

He brushed his lips along her hairline, murmuring against her warm skin. "I need to go. I promised him I'd give him an answer tonight." He kissed her hair. "I'm really sorry, Eddie."

"It's ok." She smiled up at him. "More Chinese food for me."

He tugged her hands in his as he walked to the door, trailing her behind him. "What are you doing on Sunday?"

She was still catching her breath. "I don't know. Apparently nothing. Why?"

"If you're not busy I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner at my family's house?" He smiled at her. "Help me celebrate with them. Try out the next phase of our partnership…we can sit next to each other there, too."

"Oh, I don't know, Reagan. It might be awkward, so soon after your promotion. I mean, technically, we're still partners and…"

He cut her off with a soft, chaste kiss. "Think about it," he whispered against her lips. "And maybe afterward we can come back here and finish this kiss."

Eddie lost all sense of reason or will power for the next five minutes as he convinced her to say yes.

* * *

Renzulli was seated at his desk when Jamie stepped inside the doorway. "Hey, boss. Is now a good time to give you my answer?"

The sergeant looked up from under his glasses, happy to see Reagan. "Yeah, sure. Come on in. You can sit down if you like."

Jamie decided to stand. "I've given the promotion a lot of thought and I just wanted to say I'm grateful for the opportunity and eager to get started."

"That's what I like to hear, Reagan. We're going to miss you but the 6th is a great unit. Unless I'm mistaken I think your old man was a member of the 6th back in the day."

"I think that's right, sarge." Jamie hadn't recalled that, but liked the connection.

Renzulli stood up. "I was just going over the roll call roster looking at suitable replacements to partner up with Janko. Would you like to hear he list?"

Jamie nodded, already feeling slightly jealous. "Yeah, sure."

The sarge read out the first name. "McKenna."

Jamie remembered Eddie's 'after shave' remark and had to suppress a laugh. "Possible but I think he got low scores at his firing range quals. Who else you got?"

Renzulli read the next name. "Rigetti. They've rolled out together several times."

Jamie liked Rigetti but remembered that he was single. "Didn't he graduate at the bottom of his class at the academy?"

Renzulli nodded. "Yes he did…in the same class where you graduated at the top." The sergeant set the list down. "Who would you nominate, detective?"

Jamie smiled. "As a matter of fact, boss, I can think of someone who would be the perfect police partner for Officer Janko."

* * *

 **A/N** Thank you for hanging in there with this story. :-)


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N** Final chapters and an epilogue. :-) Thank you so much for following my story!

* * *

"Alright, people, pipe down!" Sergeant Renzulli called the assembly room back to order as he continued with the roll call. He stood at the podium in his uniform. A hint of a smile curled his mouth as he read the next item. "As you all know, today we say farewell to _Detective_ Reagan as he joins the 6th Precinct." The room erupted with cat calls, whistles and clapping. Jamie stood with his back up against the far wall, wearing his new uniform—a dark gray suit and necktie, with his gold shield visibly clipped to his belt. He had an embarrased expression covering his face. Renzulli had to quiet the room again. "Detective Reagan, the men and women of the 12th, your department home for the past four and a half years, whish you all the best in your new assignment. You will always be a part of our ranks here."

Jamie quietly acknowledged the remark. "Thanks, boss." He glanced across the room at Eddie. She wore an enthusiastic smile and nodded her head at him, clearly happy for him.

Renzulli flipped to the last sheet of the roll call roster and looked in Eddie's direction. "Officer Janko, with Reagan's departure you and Wozniski will roll together until further notice." He flipped the roll call sheets closed on the clip board. "That is all, ladies and gentleman. Let's be safe out there today and do some good."

The room instantly became a hub of activity and filled with the sounds of chairs scraping against the floor and officers talking and moving out in to the hall. Eddie stopped to talk with Jamie. "So, Wozniski? I like him but it's an interesting choice. You have anything to do with my new partner assignment?"

He cocked his head. "He's the best, Eddie. He pulled me out of that firefight while holding off two perps and providing cover fire, and then was able to arrest both of them. _And_ he was second in his class at the academy."

She let a knowing smile cover her face. "Second only because _you_ were first. Am I right?" She loved teasing him and already missed it.

He shrugged and grinned. "Something like that. Just want to make sure you're still riding with the best, Janko." He smoothed a hand down his necktie and lowered his voice. "You think this tie looks ok?"

She could see the slight nervousness underneath his cool exterior. Sometimes he was charming without realizing it. "It looks great, Reagan. You look like a badass lawyer with a shield." She leaned toward him and whispered. "It's hot."

He huffed a laugh. "Well, first day and all. I want to make a good impression."

"You will." She discreetly patted his arm. "Have you met _your_ new partner yet?"

He shook his head. "No, but I've got her name right here." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and read the name out loud. "Meg Mathis."

"Huh…" She huffed sarcastically folding her arms over her chest. Eddie felt a jealous twinge in her gut. "Sounds like a super hero name," she mumbled under her breath. Their conversation was interrupted by Wozniski's voice as he leaned around the doorway. "Hey, Janko! You ready? Let's hit it." He was nice guy with a sharp disposition and easy smile. Eddie liked him already.

A part of Jamie felt possessive, like someone was trying to pick-up his wife. He bent toward Eddie. "Having new partners is something we're both going to have to get used to…. _partner_." His eyes smiled at her.

She looked at him, a bittersweet expression in her eyes and voice. "I want to thank you, Reagan, for everything. When we met I was right out of the academy, and I'm a better cop because of you. It means a lot to me." She held her hand out toward him.

He could tell she was serious, so he took her hand and shook it gently but professionally. The end of one thing, and the beginning of another. "You were always right, Eddie. I did luck out with you. You're the best partner I've ever had. And I'm already envious of Woz."

She laughed. "If I find out that this Mathis person gets to drive the car, there's going to be hell to pay," she warned sarcastically, walking around him to catch up with Wozniski.

Jamie watched as Eddie and Woz walked down the hallway. He could hear their banter begin. "So, Woz," Eddie asked, "How do you feel about Philly cheese steak sandwiches?"

He looked down at the name on the slip of paper in his hand and pulled out his phone. He punched the numbers and held the device to his ear. "Hello, is this Detective Mathis? This is Jamie Reagan."

* * *

Henry held the dining table chair out for Eddie, which she sat down in gingerly. She and Jamie had been at his family's home for an hour already. It was her turn to make a good impression. She dressed in jeans with a pale blue crepe blouse, a jacket, jewelry and left her hair down. "Thank you, Commissioner," she said politely. She was seated next to Henry at the end of the table and across from Jamie who was still in the kitchen. She was currently on her own with Henry with the rest of the Reagan clan.

Danny's youngest, Sean, sat beside her. "Hey, Eddie?" His voice was sincere and inquisitive. "Did you know Uncle Jamie's fiancee, Sydney?"

Danny rolled his eyes and reached over and squeezed Sean's shoulder. "Hey, it's Officer Janko to you young man. And we don't ask our guests personal questions. So zip it." He looked at Eddie and mouthed ' _Sorry'_.

She laughed and didn't mind. It had been so long since she had been at a family dinner table she was grateful to be at the Reagan's, even if it did mean dining with both the current and former police commissioners. She loved their stories and how welcome they made her feel. She took a sip of water.

Sean's voice cropped up again. "Are you Uncle Jamie's date tonight?"

Both Linda and Danny spoke at the same time. "Sean!"

"What did I do? It's not ok to ask that?" He shrugged. "We ask it all the time at school."

Eddie liked the boy already and wanted to rescue him from his glaring parents. "It's ok Sean. No, I didn't know Sydney but I've seen her picture and she was very beautiful and knowing how nice Jamie is I'm sure she must have been very nice, too." She unfolded her napkin and set it on her lap. "And as for being Jamie's date, well, we've been partners for a long time and so you see…"

"Yes," Jamie announced appearing from the kitchen with a bottle of red wine. He caught Sean's eye as he poured wine in to Eddie's and Henry's glasses. "Yes, Sean, Officer Janko is my date. And I think we should give her a break from the Internal Affairs investigation." He looked at Eddie and suppressed a guilty smirk. He sat across from her and stretched his legs out, the tips of his shoes rubbing against hers.

Frank folded his hands for the prayer. He liked Eddie, remembering their conversation at the hospital, and that she had saved his son's life. He was glad Jamie invited her for dinner. "Alright, everyone. We're all here and the food's getting cold. Who would like to say grace?"

Before anyone could speak up, an impulsive spark went through Eddie and she found herself piping up, her voice hesitant. "Would...it be ok if I started?" The table looked at her. She felt flushed but couldn't help her desire to share what she was thankful for.

Frank nodded. "I think that would be very nice, Officer Janko. Thank you." His affinity for her was evident on his face and in his voice.

Eddie folded her hands under her chin. "Dear heavenly Father, thank you for the blessing of this family who have made me feel so welcome in their home." She took a breath. "And thank you for my part..." her voice hitched in her throat, "...thank you for Jamie and for keeping him safe and sound." Jamie glanced up at her from his clasped hands. She glanced back at him and continued. "I am grateful for both." She took another breath and clasped her hands so tight she thought her circulation would stop. "And thank you for the bounty we are about to receive and the roof over our heads."

The room was quiet for several seconds. As Jamie looked at Eddie he could see her wet eye lashes blink back her emotion, her lips curving up in to a smile. He stood up quietly and walked around the table, put a hand behind her chair and leaned down until their faces were an inch a part. He touched his lips to hers in a brief, innocent kiss. "Amen," he whispered affectionately.


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N** Have fun reading! :-)

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Eddie opened her eyes, slowly focusing, her bedroom still dark in the middle of the night, accept for the two candles flickering on a nightstand. She stretched beneath the sheets, the weight of Jamie lying against her, a warm blanket of limbs and his head on her chest. She tentatively brushed a hand over his hair, her fingers gliding through the soft short strands, still messy and spiked. He stirred at the feel of her touch and mumbled something she couldn't hear. "Jamie," she whispered. He mumbled again, his breath tickling her skin, but she couldn't hear him. "What?" Her voice was soft and sleepy.

"I said…no." The palm of his hand slid over her hip.

"No, what?" She whispered back.

He yawned. "I can't do it again." His voice was sated and drowsy. He turned and pressed a kiss between her breasts and rested his cheek back against her as he whispered. "I'm beat."

She chuckled, his head moving up and down with the motion of her chest. "Well whose fault was that?"

He spoke with his eyes still closed. "The first time, mine." His hand moved from her hip to her abdomen, his fingers tenderly drawing a circle around her naval. "The second time, yours."

She remembered their drive home and sitting in her living room having a drink, and then long, deliriously slow kisses that rendered them incapable of stopping. It had been warm and decadent and funny and passionate all at the same time. "Oh, yeah, I guess that second time was my fault." Her heart skipped a beat at the memory of his sweet cries of ecstasy, falling a part around her, and breathlessly whispering his love in her ear. Her toes curled in to the mattress.

He nodded, the stubble on his face bristling against her. He stretched, his long limbs sliding beneath the sheets and around her, moving beside her and resting his face on the pillow across from her. He loved looking in to her eyes, which looked more beautiful than he had ever seen them. He hoped he had something to do with the twilight that glittered in them. They had turned another corner and had changed their partnership forever. They had also turned everything upside down, but it seemed all the pieces fit together. "Everything ok?" His hand reached for hers and he laced their fingers together.

His voice had sounded unsure. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his, her tongue tenderly dipping in to his mouth, teasing and tasting him until he sighed, her arms reaching for him again. Her breath mingled with his and she quietly murmured in to his mouth. "Yes, yes, yes…" She curled against him and looked at his shoulder. The healed bullet wound was an angry souvenir of the night he was shot. She carefully touched a finger tip to the puckered skin, tracing the scarred tissue.

He watched as she touched him. "I've got a matching one further south." Her eyes looked up at him suggestively, eliciting his immediate reaction. "No. Not happening. Don't even think about it…"

She laughed and rested her head against his shoulder, nuzzling against him. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"Do you realize that we're in the same spots as where we sat in the squad car?"

Jamie glanced down. "Huh, I guess you're right," he said, surprised to find himself on the left side of the bed and she was on the right. "Maybe guys just sleep on the left?"

The assumption rolled around in her mind. "Not necessarily. I've known…" She stopped. The partnership had changed and she knew they needed to change with it. "Yeah, maybe so," she said instead.

"Guess that still makes us partners." His fingers slid through her hair. He still needed to ask her something before they left their police partnership behind forever. "Hey….can I ask you something?"

"Always." Her arms tightened around him.

"When you changed the roll call roster with Rigetti, that day of my incident," his voice was soft and quiet, "Was it because of this?"

She turned her head to see his eyes. She could tell he was earnest and needed to know. "No, it wasn't because of this." One of her fingers pointed to the mattress. "It was because of this," she said, her finger tapping on his chest, over his heart. "I realized I couldn't protect my partner, or back him up, like I should because I fell in love with him. And I thought changing the roster would be the best thing for both of us."

His heart ached at her honesty. She had been let down a lot in her life, and he knew trust was difficult for her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He reached for her hand and slid his fingers through hers, clasping them together against his chest.

She took a deep breath. "I was afraid of the answer. Afraid you didn't feel that way."

He adjusted his head on the pillow, making sure she could see his eyes. "You've kind of been the only woman in my life for a long time, Eddie. I guess I tried to ignore it, too, because I liked working with you so much. But then I realized it wasn't the work, but having you all to myself."

"Me, too," she said, squeezing his hand in hers. "Still partners?"

He reached his arms around her, until he was looking down in to her eyes again, loving the smile on her face. Maybe there would be a third time...and a life time. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised, kissing her again, deeply, in to her soul, wanting to bind them emotionally and physically, to fill her with his love and his child and their future until it left them spent, and happy and beside each other for the rest of their lives.

Partners.

* * *

 **A/N** This was my first Blue Bloods fic so thanks for reading everyone! :-)


End file.
